


a poem for someone i once knew

by joshiesfreckles



Series: My Originals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A poem for someone I once knew, Anon character, I wrote this today about someone, Love/Hate, Other, Poem about someone, personal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: "I love you," you say, but I don't feel the same way.





	a poem for someone i once knew

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about someone, who will stay anon. I considered him a brother, family and he hurt me multiple times. He knows what makes me anxious after around 3 years of friendship and it took me that amount of time to realize he's manipulative. Sorry and happy and my friend one day and hateful the next, ya know? Just some backstory.

_"I love you,"_ You say,  
do you ever think if I feel the same way?  
What did I do, to deserve to be used?

Did I hurt you?  
No, you hurt me,  
that's something I know you can see.  
It hurts more to know I trusted you.  
As a friend, as a brother, as a shoulder to lean on,  
as family.

I tell you I have someone,  
you continue your lies.  
I don't love me, I finally realize.  
If you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me,  
change me into someone I don't recognize.

I scratch my wrists,  
I cry and I reply,  
to texts that mean nothing,  
although at one point they meant  _something._

Does it hurt you too?  
To see me suffer, see me anxious?  
Helpless and used, broken because of you.  
I don't think it does,  
since you do it over and over again.

Endless days of apologies,  
I could never see.  
I was walking around blind,  
you called me annoying,  
said "I don't want to be your friend."

You never were in the first place,  
I guess, your plans building  
until you could go through with them,  
and leave me in ruins again.

So this is the end,  
we're done - we're through.  
I have one thing to say, though,  
don't you  _dare_ say   
_"I love you,"_

Because you're only someone I once knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my twitter and shit, but if you search @banditojishua you'd still find me. My main is now @joshiesfreckles, same with my instagram and other socials (this account, wattpad, etc. Tumblr [bandito-jishua] is still the same).


End file.
